First Day
by Lantern High
Summary: HS AU: It's Razer's first day to Lantern High School. He can already tell the school year is going to be miserable.


The teen was not happy. Not. Happy. Scowling, the red-headed teen shoved his hands into his hoodies pockets, hunched up his shoulders, and glared at his brand new school. Lantern School. Everyone knew about Lantern High School, home of the _delinquents_.

If somebody wanted a school where the students within either belonged to a gang or were hurt badly, Lantern High was it. There wasn't a single person in the entire school that didn't know how to fight at least a little, even the unlikeliest of people (he had heard the rumors of some tiny little kid who had skipped several grades and then beat up Lit Teacher Hal Jordan in gym class. It would be funny, if it weren't for the fact that Hal was famous for his own fight-winning skills, and most people steered clear of him)

But the school also had another reputation: rehabilitation of 'danger' students. Despite the fact that Lantern School was made up of six gangs, probably more, the fighting very rarely spilled out of school grounds, and there had been miracles worked within the building. Of gang members who changed their life, rebuilding their reputation from the ground up.

Not that _he_ cared, because he didn't. Not one little bit- "So then." A red-head with a stupid bowl cut walked up to him, carrying a clipboard. "You must be Ra-"

"It's Razer." His real name was not mentioned unless he couldn't help it any longer. The teacher with the clipboard gave him a look that screamed _'You sure about this?'_ and he nodded curtly. "Just Razer."

"Fine. I'm Guy Gardner. Call me Guy. I'm your counselor. If you ever want a fight, come to me."

There was a low groan from beside Guy, as a dark-skinned man glared at his counselor. "Guy, don't say that."

"Loosen up Kyle. I won't buy anymore students beer-"

"You're lucky that Principal D.C. didn't fire you for that." Kyle rejoined, and Razor didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. Why did he always get stuck with the crazies? Honestly-

"POOZERS! GET TO CLASS!" The loud bellow stunned Razer momentarily, and he whipped around to see one of the biggest men he had ever seen storm across the high-school courtyard, lower jaw almost comically jutting out beneath beady eyes.

The legendary Coach Kilowog then. "Well? What are you waiting for you morons! CLASS!"

Razer wondered if he should start believing the legends about Kilowog taking down fifteen gang members with a single sweep of his arm. Guy tutted softly as he yelled back, "LEAVE THEM ALONE! IF THEY'RE LATE THEN SALAAK GETS TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

The kids in the courtyard scattered instantly. Razer smirked at their retreating backs- he had never heard of this 'Salaak' guy, so obliviously he couldn't be that bad. "Guy, be careful! If he hears that you've been threatening the kids with him again he'll assign so much paperwork you won't be able to find your desk. Not that anyone can anyways."

"Why thank you Kyle. Guy." The frosty cold voice spoke, chilling in its coldness. "Please fill out the proper paperwork for the pencils you requested."

A groan rose from Kyle, as Guy glared, "C'mon Salaak-"

A warm, overly-friendly hand clapped Razer on the shoulder. "Ah, you must be the new student. Come on, I'm your homeroom teacher, Hal Jordan."

Razer turned around, and was slightly disappointed. Hal was legendary fighter- he also had a graying streak in his hair. "So you're Jordan?" He muttered sarcastically, glaring sullenly.

Jordan nodded, running a practiced eye over him. "You're probably going to be approached by the Red's. I suggest staying away. Atrocitus is their leader, and he goes… a little crazy."

_Atrocitus? Who actually had a name like_ _Atrocitus?_ Hal, noticing the look, explained, "He teaches history, supposedly. He gets derailed pretty often, but powers through what you need to know at the end of the semester. His philosophy is either sink or swim."

Well, that was good to know.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the other new student."

Other? Wasn't he supposed to be paired up with a student that had been around for awhile? "I know it's odd, but well- Aya already has the entire school memorized, she just needs someone to talk too I think."

So no sooner had he stepped into the school then he got landed with a _charity case_? Razer snorted bitterly, wondering how this had become his life, when a young girl with silvery hair stepped out around the corner, and Razer felt the blood drain from his face.

No.

_No._

She looked like… _her_. Not exactly, but it was there, from her height, to her facial structure- pixie-thin and almost unearthly. Painfully so, and for a moment all he could remember was hair covered in blood, the sound of tires squealing and- "Greetings. I am Aya. You are?"

"Not interested." Razer snapped back, eyes going narrow, "I'm leav-"

Hal, still smiling grabbed his shoulder before he could flee. "You are going nowhere Razer. She is your partner, and will show you around. Aya, don't mind his rudeness."

"Affirmative." Aya confirmed, one hand reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, "If you will follow me, then I can show you your classrooms."

Razer allowed himself to be pulled out Hal's eyesight, teeth grinding together, before at last he curtly shook her off. "Let go of me."

She let go. Razer stormed off, scowl growing deeper and deeper as he traced out his own mental map of where everything was located. Like he was going to be around her any longer then he absolutely had too- "Ah. You must be the new student."

Razer froze- he hadn't even heard the footsteps signaling that someone was approaching him. Slowly, the young teen turned-

Sky blue eyes smiled back at him, as the dark skinned boy, thin as a willow stood in the hallway. His long dreadlocks were pulled back by a light blue scarf, wrapped around his head so he looked almost like a old granny. "Who are you?" Razer snarled back.

"I am called Walker. I would go back to Aya. She was very excited about having a new friend. Ah- And what's your name?"

Razer snarled, hands balling into fists, glad that he had a target in front of him. "About to send your sorry rear to the hospital!"

"That's not a pleasant name. Not a pleasant name at all."

Razer stepped forward, and Walker did _something_, to where he was no longer standing in the spot he was supposed to. "Really, you should calm down. Fights aren't well received around here."

Walker was eating a _slice of melon_ as he spoke, obviously enjoying Razer's discomfort. Razer's eyes narrowed as he lifted his fists. He was a good fighter, and he wasn't about to let a non-name sorry punk make a fool out of him!

"Hold still so I can hit you!"

Walker _flipped_ out of the way, lightly tapping Razer on the back, at a pressure point, letting the teen know that Walker, if he wanted, could've hurt him. "Is there a reason why you are so upset? It certainly isn't at me. Or at Aya."

Razer stilled, the words settling into his brain like nothing any of his state-hired psychologists had managed to mimic. "It's none of your business."

"You are correct, it isn't. But I hope that you can overcome it- Aya is a good person."

Why was everyone so determined that Aya was his friend? He didn't even know her! "I don't even know her! Why should I be concerned about becoming her friend?"

The blue eyes caught his for a single second, solemn and heavy, "I think you will find that you two are not as different as you seem to think."

Then, abruptly, Walker whirled away, smiles once again. "Arkillo! There you are!" The giant teen, ugly in a way that could only be natural and compounded by a thousand fights, stopped in the middle of the hallway, his flaming golden head bandanna signifying that he was part of the Yellow Gang dull in the fluorescent light.

"Walker? What're you doing around here?"

"Ah, I just wanted to tell you that I can't make it to tonight's meeting; Mogo requested my help-"

"That stupid planet of a man still sick? Idiot. Fine." Arkillo stormed off, Walker a step behind him, trying to explain. Razer watched them go with wide eyes.

"Razer?" A quiet voice from behind him, as worried eyes stared straight into his soul. "Are you fine? Do you require a trip to the nurses office?"

"I'm fine." Razer snapped back, about to abandon her again, when he remembered Walker's solemn eyes. Teeth ground together as he asked her, "Where do we go from here?"

Aya, to her credit, didn't seem phased by the sudden change in topics. She pointed off to the right. "That way is the shortest distance to the lockers."

First day of school always sucked. But at least this was an interesting school.

-end-

* * *

a/n: A highschool AU! You know your fandom is growing when one of these pop up! But no, this, and any other stories I post here will be for the Ask Lantern High tumblr blog: _ask lantern high (dot tumblr) (dot com)  
_Or, alternatively, just search the tag GLHSAU


End file.
